Fabio
OVERVIEW ---- Basically, a vigilante that does not care about how he will reach his ultimate goal: Justice. That includes torturing and killing...But he has a limit. He does NOT attack people he judges as good, and by instance, mostly murderers or torturers, along with pedophiles, are those who he judges 'worthy of deserving punishment'(He does not torture everyone. He only tortures when he needs information.). He Wanted to play it without 'vigilantism'(as he used to be a lawyer) but, in jail...how can he do that? Now, his only alternative is to impose what he judges morally correct and exterminate what he judges morally unacceptable. Fábio is mostly sarcastic, even though he knows when to be serious when he has to. APPEARANCE Height: 6'3/ Weight: 190 lbs/ Built: Athletic/White with Arab-like nose mixed with european(it's tip is neither upwards nor is it downwards. Also, long nose). Military-like cut hair. Dark Brown Eyes. Dark Brown Hair. ---- TIMELINE ----From a Loving and rather well established family Fábio came. He had a normal childhood, being rather innocent during most of his childhood. During his teenagehood, he became more interested in political topics, and also became more responsible...And, also, his hatred for cowardice and his empathy for victims of crimes grew during his teenagehood, too(Not personally because of something he had seen or that had happened to him, but, due to him had lived in Brazil, it was not unusual for him to see on the news that more and more people were being murdered, raped, tortured...). He grew up to find himself in a situation: He had to change how things were done. When he got 15, he decided Brazil would never change, but Canada could be improved and, if he could improve Canada, he could also be able to make Canada improve Brazil(He used to be very idealistic, but even through his idealism, he knew he could change something in his country, or another). When he turned 17, he had already decided his profession: He would become a lawyer, and try to change things through the law. He also began the immigration process to Canada. He went to one of Canada's Law schools and started studying to become an advocate. During his university years, he had met lots and lots of people that thought brutal criminals should be treated with respect and forgiveness...and such thoughts were not approved by him, who had countlessly said that murderers(for example) should be hunted down and killed like animals because, to him, they were nothing more than that. As I have written during my text before: He wanted to change things. And, as a conservative, he thought as abortion as a crime or, at least, an extremely immoral act. He thought it would be a good thing to 'fight against' and, just a week after he officially became a lawyer, he joined a firm and, to his luck, his client was a man who had his son aborted by his girlfriend, even though this man had said he wanted to keep the baby. The last thing he remembers before appearing on that train station...is leaving his home to find his client. RELATIONSHIPS To be added. ---- POWERS ----PowerPhys: He somehow gained the 'durability' power, which makes him more pain supportive and allows his body to withhold more damage, being it elemental or not(lazers and radiation included, too), including, also, MENT damage(for example, make me feel a lot of pain. As my brain cells that'd 'tell me' about pain, noticing they are mostly not needed, simply reinforce themselves against pain, lowering the amount of pain I receive and making it harder for people to mess with my mind). Impact damage is also increased due to hardened skin(like luke cage). Goes on a 'last resort' when in life or death situations, that get his 'power' up in a two tiers-worth upgrade(as tiers do not measure power, but the control you have over it overall)./////////Skills: Clever, well-versed in martial arts, very much agile(for a human), has a great willpower(deletes fear rp from things I should acknowledge), knows how to debate and communicate well with people. Category:Neutral